The Right Type Of Closure
by LovedBNamed
Summary: Rory wants closure, but gets something different. Literati. Complete. r&r please
1. Chapter 1

She was the type of girl that shouldn't ever cry. But there she was, looking like a sacred angel with tears going down her face like a sprinkler –_remember when…you turned the sprinkler off for me? And then turned it back on so my boyfriend could do it for me? - _But this was no angel. No…this girl hurt and destroyed like a hurricane and the worst of all was that she didn't notice…didn't _want_ to notice.

Poor little Rory.

And thanks to guys like him-_your mother was right_- the hurt that he threw right back her was reciprocated in her ad infinitum tears.

So there they were. Facedown. Closure. That's what she'd used for an excuse-_she was always good at excuses and he was good at running away-_ so they could meet up and talk.

They both looked different. Rory aged gracefully and had grown into herself, something Jess had been waiting for since he saw her long –_long-_ milky legs move in an uncomfortable and awkward walk in that _–delicious_- pleated skirt. He licked his lips, slightly enjoying the fact that even though she looked broken, her gaze followed his tongue with interest. No…their irresistible and uncanny chemistry and attraction hadn't succumbed over the years to other people. After all, she looked damn sexy in that little black shirt and skinny jeans as if hell itself had sent their most seductive vixen-he laughed, Rory, a _vixen_- in the form of a shockingly blue eyed lithe girl-_woman-_. She certainly sent him through hell…just thinking of her caused a crystal clear picture of her giving him that smokey-eyed look after he had kissed until she couldn't breath.

But, of course…he loved her. It was _Rory._ _His_ Rory. The girl he lusted after and then fell in love with, once she came to spend the day with him in New York. Not his fault.

So he wasn't done blaming others. But he was getting there. Rory could see the pain and accuse in his brown-_that turned a darker brown, like black that sucked her in like vortex, when she touched him-_ and winced, and another cascade of tears ran down her face. She sighed and wiped them away, glancing at Jess at the corner of her eye. Damn. She hadn't meant to burst out in tears once she saw him, but when his silhouette had darkened the doorway and he had entered her room like he owned it-_like he owned her heart-_ she couldn't help herself. He always did that to her; memories pulsated like a disco ball in her mind, and she hated herself for being weak. She was over him, _right_? Right.

That's why she had taken that huge breath and called him to her house. And now…he was here. In her house. Damn. He looked _good._ His hair was longer, resting tauntingly in his eyes, he was leaner, had more muscle that made her mouth dry. Finally, Rory's tears stopped and she inhaled, looked at her shoes-_still the same shy Rory after all_- and mumbled something.

"Huh?" Jess smoothly said back. _Genius, my man, genius._

"I said, you look great." Rory raised her voice, a small smile turning those puffy lips up at the corners.

"You too." He replied, running a taut hand over his hair. And sighed.

"Look…is there a reason you called me over for this? I mean, it's nice-" _wonderful, amazing,-_"to see you again, but I've got other things to do while here in this godforsaken town."

Rory shrugged. "Umm…." Damn. She'd forgotten the speech she'd thought up. What _now?_

Jess growled, causing Rory to widen her eyes and lick _her_ lips this time. Rewind, play, repeat.

"Damnit, Rory!" He shouted, surprising not only himself but Rory, who shrunk back -_shit-_ and whimpered. "What do you want from me? If you're going to just stand and stare at me with those _eyes_ then I'm going to leave. I can't deal with anymore of your gloating."

Her head snapped up and she glared at him. "_Gloating? _You think I asked you here to _gloat_? No! I asked you here...because…because..." She trailed off, confused and angry.

"Because _why_?" He prodded, taking a step towards her, and raising an eyebrow at the way her eyes just wouldn't meet his. Huh. He felt like he was in high school again. The blush on her cheeks was so _achingly_ familiar and the way she bit her lip urged him to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. But he didn't.

"I…I…missed you." She finished pathetically, and started again. "Logan…" Jess winced and narrowed his eyes. _Grreeeaat. Let's talk about shithead. My favorite subject._ "Cheated on me. Again. With my boss, and his sister's friends. I was in Florida for an assignment…and he slept with all of them."

"Oh. Wow. That's…horrible. Do you want me to beat the shit out of him? 'Cause I will. What an ass. Man, why would anyone cheat on _you_?" Jess shook his head, and frowned in disbelief. Nobody cheats on Rory. Why would they? She's _perfect_.

Rory chuckled sardonically, although her eyes filled up again. "He said he loved me. You know? I thought we'd get…" She choked up and sat on her bed, the springs creaking in protest. But Jess knew what she would've said. _Married._

"Then," she sniffled, and let out gusto of breath that played with her bangs. "I went to Florida for 4 weeks, and I came back to see him _fucking_ my boss in my office."

Jess's eyes widened. Fucking? Since when did sweet Rory say _that?_ Even though the situation was totally inappropriate, he couldn't help but feel turned on to hear such a rough word come out of those pink plump lips-_that tasted like strawberries and vanilla-_.

"I'm sorry, Ror." He sincerely said, sitting next her and leaning forward so his elbows rested on his black jean covered knees. Jess softened his eyes at the sight of Rory breaking apart and felt a twinge of warmth at her insuppressible beauty. "When did this happen?"

She fell back against the bed on her back and rolled her head to look at him. "Three weeks, 2 days, and 4 hours ago." She breathed sadly.

His eyebrows rose. Huh. There was a hesitant silence, filled with scared thoughts and dark memories. It pressed on them, cloaking their faces with shadows.

"You know…I knew I'd see you again." Rory suddenly said and rolled onto her back.

Jess smirked, and looked down at her half lidded eyes and how her shirt rose up to show a flat white stomach. "How?"

She reached up and pulled his face towards her, so that he could see the pure blue color of her eyes up close-_like the Ocean in California, like the blue at the bottom of the fire of his lighter-_ and how the lashes curled to touch her brow bone. "Because…we weren't meant to be apart for long." And brushed her lips against his. _Oh…there it was. His heart was in her lips and eyes._ _He'd thought he'd lost it._

He caught her chin with his thumb and forefinger before she pulled away and dragged her back for another. She tasted like everything he'd wanted. Their lips melted together and caressed each other, softly and sweetly, and he climbed onto her and slid his fingers to the back of her head, stroking the silky hair and inhaling the long missed scent of home. He parted his lips slowly and ran his tongue gently against her lower lip, reveling in the whimper that was made in the back of her throat. She tilted her head and met her tongue head on with his, and he purred, holding her tighter to himself as they leisurely surveyed each other's mouths. Her hands crept up to tug at his hair and he smiled, and in response she lightly and playfully bit his lower lip. A growl vibrated in his chest and Rory glided a hand from his hair to lay flat against his thudding heart.

It was silent, a treasured nothing around them, that caused an effect of them being in a bubble by themselves, except for the noises their lips made together, and their reactions. Before they knew it, Jess's hand was pushing up her shirt to reveal more white skin and he was pressing quick moist kisses to her stomach while Rory clutched his head and ran her fingers over his shoulders and back in a way that left Jess gasping against her ribs. He then bit her t-shirt lightly and jerked it up; their eyes locked together in a sensual haze as he brought it over her head, to her amazement.-_where had he learned __**that**_? - Her black bra shimmered subtly in the twilight, and brought attention to her breasts, which Jess carefully avoided, much to her annoyance. His mouth was teasing on her neck, and his hands innocently lay on her bare hips, caressing in small circles. The nips and licks he pressed against the beginning of her jaw tingled, and Rory mewed impatiently, pouting in embarrassment when Jess chuckled, a smoldering glance between them generating their lips to blend together in an open-mouthed, toe-curling kiss.

When a thin hand skated down his chest to his abs, and reached the button of his jeans, not only did he moan in anticipation, he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss. Rory raised her darkened blue eyes to his, appreciating the blackness of his arousal. But to Jess, seeing the blue eyes he had come to worship so much, was a dream breaker. _No._ He wouldn't do this unless she loved him.

With a breath that nearly killed him, he rolled off her, and stood up, and hoped Rory didn't notice the sway in his movements. Rory laid there, shirt off, looking so wonderfully and painfully _fuckable_. Her muddled eyes focused on him, wondering what was wrong. _He didn't even have any of his clothes off_. Jess sighed, and Rory hated that sound. That frustrated, _something's-wrong-I'm-sorry-I-can't-do-this_ sigh that Rory associated with everything bad.

"I…" Jess stammered, and Rory wanted to close her ears and chant _la-la-la-I-can't-hear-you _until Jess came back and made love to her. Instead, she sat up and fixed her shirt for distraction. "don't want to touch you."

Rory inhaled sharply in shock and looked up. "You don't…want me?" She delicately asked with eyebrows scrunched together in lustful puzzlement.

Jess barked a harsh laugh, startling her. "Yes, of_ course,_ I want you. I want you everyday, when I see a book in my home because it reminds me of you. I want you when I see the sky, because it reminds me of your eyes. I want you when I drink coffee because that's what you taste like; I want you _everyday in my arms, in my house, in love with me_." He finished softly, eyes fastened on hers, love apparent and fierce in his face. "I've never stopped loving you, Rory. I don't think I ever will."

"Oh." Rory breathed. And inhaled…exhaled…inhaled…

"Yes." Jess agreed, and let out a half smile, wistful and sweet. "I love you, Rory Gilmore."

She sat there frozen, remembering the last few times he proclaimed this to her. _Disastrous_ was a good word to describe them. But here…_now_, where he was giving her those looks that told her he'd kill anyone or do anything to make her love him, was different.

"I don't want to touch you, kiss you, and make love with you, until you love me also." Jess told her, and scrutinized her face, waiting for a definite reaction, his heart beating harder than it ever had before, and his palms sweaty.

Rory opened her mouth, and the word love flew out. _Love…Jess…love…loves…me. Jess loves…me. Do I love Jess?_ She slowly pieced together an answer, searching her mind and heart for an overdue answer; the _right_ answer. Although Jess did this and this and this to her, things that hurt her beyond tears, it always hurt her because she loved him the most. Rory and Jess.

"Huh." She gradually permitted to leave her mouth, a tiny smile tied to the corners of her lips, wrenching it up in the smallest yet most affective answer ever.

"Huh." Jess echoed, a grin breaking out on his face and the crack in his heart healed, once she lay down and reached for him.

_I love you._

* * *

Haha. This gradually came into my mind at the most awkward place ever. In the middle of my oral spanish report. _Nice_, right? I was like, "Espana es la...hmmmm...Milo's sexy." My teacher gave me the funniest look ever. It was a mixture between oh-god-not-another-psycho-student, and what-the-hell-is-she-on? Of course, since she's my spanish teacher, that'd most likely be in spanish.

I'd really really really really like it if you'd review. It'd make my day! I've been so hesitant of putting this up, so I'd like to know whether I picked the right choice to do so. So, for the sake of my self esteem and puppy dog pout! Press that awesome button on the bottom left corner and review!

Thanks for reading!

-Becca/Avey

Disclaimer- I don't own Rory or Jess. Or Logan. I'm just playing with them. Or whatever. And I don't profit from this other than self satisfaction. So, no money. Nada. I SwEaR.


	2. Epilogue

There was a book in her hand and a baby in her stomach. Nothing new. Well, except the whole baby part, but the rest of it was just ordinary.

_Baby in her stomach_.

She found it weird, fascinating and terrifying. There was something _growing_ in her stomach. It would laugh, cry and _live_ soon.

Unable to concentrate on her book, she set it down, and pressed a careful hand against her round stomach. 6 months pregnant.

She had freaked when she started to see her stomach get rounder, and Jess had laughed, making it better by kissing it and saying it was sexy. A baby in her stomach was _sexy_? He was weird sometimes. Okay, so her crying about it hadn't been exactly normal behavior either, she'd give him that.

Was it thinking? What did babies think about, anyway? She chuckled to herself, thinking to herself that she was crazy._ -That's something from her mother she could rely on to be-_ Rory actually, to Jess's amusement, found the round stomach to be some type of benefit. She could set her ice-cream on it, and drinks.

"_I hope you won't use our baby as a table when it gets out of there." Jess had remarked._

"_Of course not!" She huffed, hiding a smile, but failing, "everyone knows babies are meant for excuses to get out of work, not furniture."_

"_Well, at least it'll know it's needed." Jess smirked, and brushed a kiss against her forehead._

The ring on her finger glinted, and she stared at it, loving the baby and her husband.

"Hey." Jess greeted, climbing onto their bed and lightly laid his head onto her stomach and waited for the baby to kick. She loved it when he did that. Soon, he pulled his head back to kiss it, then a soft kiss on her lips that still gave her tingles.

He sprawled himself across the bed. "It's nice to check that you haven't over-sugar-ated the baby with all that crap you eat while I was gone."

She pouted and played with the remaining hand on her stomach. "Hey…I only had healthy food today."

He eyed the pop-tart wrappers. "Yeah, right." He gripped her hand with his, and sighed.

"And over-sugar-ated isn't a word." She corrected, adopting a snobby look on her face, making him laugh.

"Says the Queen of word inventers."

"Says the King of monosyllables."

He frowned, "Hey, I've gotten better."

She giggled. "Surrrrree."

His false frown quickly turned into a smirk. "Well, that shows we're perfectly matched, hmm?" And leaned forward to nuzzle her nose, a recent show of affection that he'd started doing now, when he had usually only did it after sex.

"Yeah, and it also means that our kid will barely talk and when she does, it'll be a word that's not considered real in the English language." Rory mused, and Jess grinned.

"She?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"I was thinking about calling her Shaniqua." She bit her lip, and stared at him with faux seriousness. "What do you think?"

"I think that this pregnancy has rendered you incapable of making proper non-teasable names." He scoffed.

"There you go again, making all those unrealistic words." She shook her head at him and raised an eyebrow. "Poor JD will think his daddy's insane."

"JD?" He repeated, slightly curious and amused.

"James Dean, after his daddy." She smirked, and leaned over to kiss him.

"Hey, it got the lady, didn't it?" He teased, and kissed her repetitively, making sure she never got hold of his mouth longer than a second.

"Tease." Rory huffed, and crossed her arms over her stomach, but only ended up resting her arms on her stomach. Jess snorted incredulously, and Rory looked at him indignantly.

"What?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"That's funny, coming from _you._" He remarked, and backtracked when he saw the offended look on her face. "Well, remember during the Stone Age SH times? Man, all the cold showers I had to take were because of you."_ -Not that he minded if it meant to be able to be kiss her-_

"Hey!" Rory sniffed resentfully. "I was a _virgin._ It's not like I was going to jump you the moment I was with you."-_Not that she hadn't thought about it back then-_

"_I know._" Jess replied, dreamily. He had liked the fact that no one else had touched her except him. Well, excluding the tall freak known as Dean, because he just…was too tall to be considered human. But of course, then they had to get separated because of -cough-_his_ stupidity and her lack of _courage_.

"Hey." She nudged him, enjoying the fact that he was most likely having dirty thoughts about her in his head. "Mind out of the gutters."

He looked at her with a dark sexy grin. "Where'd you put that Choate uniform, by the way?"

"Maybe after the baby's born." She smiled, and patted him on the head._-in 3 months-_

He pouted for a second, but then his eyes lit up. "I've got it."

Rory turned to him from reaching towards her book. "What?"

"Lorelei Heather Gilmore, Lorie for short, and for a guy, David." He said hesitantly, and shyly.

Rory squealed, and wrapped her arms gleefully around Jess. He smiled a genuinely happy smile, which had only appeared on his face since Rory.

She let go, running a soft hand through his mussed hair. Jess sighed and enjoyed the caress, but then the book cover caught his eye.

"You're reading Hemmingway?" He asked in amazement. "But you think he's more boring than The Last Days."

She shrugged, giving him a gentle, beautiful, angelic smile that made his heart tug. "I thought that with everything else, I should at least give him another try, and see why you think he's so worthy of your attention."

"Love you." He murmured, and kissed her, feeling fully cooked, complete, satisfied, content and happy.

_The house they lived in wasn't white, or didn't have a picket fence, but it was well-lived-in, and well-loved. Her ring wasn't a diamond, but a sapphire, that matched the Gilmore eyes. Her mother visited often and spontaneously, mostly at inappropriate and awkward times that only Jess noticed. Jess wrote 4 novels, and his bookstore he managed became famous as well. Rory flourished in her work as a newspaper editor, one that competed with pretty spiffy contenders. All in all…_

_Things weren't half bad for the Marianos. Nope, not bad at all._

* * *

_A/N_

Oh, wow guys!! Seriously, thanks SO MUCH! You made my story special!!

12 reviews in 50 days!! Wow, and 434 hits…

Here's an extra extra special thanks to….

-Curley-Q (here you go!),

- lit-fan-001 (and you're bery bery nice!),

-Kassandra27 (Thank you! That made me very happy (but also kinda sad too) to hear that!),

-ilovetelevison (yes he certainly is! Thanks! Yeah, I'm still getting weird looks from my Spanish teacher, haha),

-hollowgirl22 (Here it is, just for you guys! Thank you),

-Chunkymonkey85( Thank you, and so I did),

-MentalPicture (Wow, what a compliment, thank you! Yeah, so I did. I know it's not as good as the first chapter, but at least it's cute, no? Yep, I did, by the way),

-Murgy31 (Thank you! I hoped someone would!),

-klutzyqueen (Haha, thanks! During bio, hmm? Hopefully it wasn't during something really important to your grade),

-helaluvE (Thank you! Haha, it's nice to know that other people share the Milo-is-hot virus –when you randomly think that during awkward times-lol),

-contygoldbarg (thanks! You made me smile!),

- Literati and naley forever (YAY! First reviewer! Thanks so much!  Big smile for you! May you have great dreams of Milo tonight, haha)

I know that this wasn't as good as the first one, -shrugs sheepishly- but my muse was feeling syrupy and this is what came out instead of that other passionate thing I wrote before. I hope it doesn't lower your opinions of this! Please press the little review button to your bottom left, it will make my week! If so, maybe I'll feel inspired to write more literati good stuff, mmm? You guys are simply amazing, and I hope that you have a wonderful day (or night, depends where you are at right now)! Oh yeah, I hope I don't offend anyone named Shaniqua! Because I made it sound like it was a bad name. It's not...it would just kind of strange for a Rory and Jess to have a Shaniqua. So sorry!!!!

Disclaimer- Jess and Rory? Not mine. Never will be. I just like to put them in cute situations. And besides, don't you think that if I owned JESS I would be writing these things? Uh, no, I'd be jumping him so fast….okay enough of that, haha. I wish I had something more clever to put here :). The last Days isn't mine either. (if you want to know, it's about Kurt Cobain's last days alive before he commited suicide and MAN was that NOT worth watching. 3 Words. Boring. As. Hell.) and the fully cooked is a zen idea, not mine.

**THANK YOU FOR READING**. Reviewing would be a great thing too. Makes me go :)


End file.
